coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9047 (2nd December 2016)
Plot Brian moves his things into No.3. Rana plans a spa morning and lunch to mark her first day as a married woman but Zeedan takes her out to buy back Yasmeen's jewellery instead. Rana offers to pay for them. Erica goes with Mary for moral support when she has her appointment with Dr Gaddas. Aidan roots through the salon flat for clues to Caz's whereabouts. Kate is supportive at first but after reading a credit card statement she has a go at Aidan for calling Caz a nutjob. Admitting that she still cares for Caz, Kate defends her old girlfriend, causing a sickened Aidan to walk out. Caz hears their conversation on her camera feed and is elated. The archaeologists start digging up Tim's allotment looking for ancient pottery. Roy shows an interest but Tim ushers him away before he can speak to the workers. After her examination, Mary is told that she has nothing to worry about although she remains convinced that there's something wrong with her. Dr Gaddas books her in for a scan to put her mind at ease. Kate gets a text from Caz who asks to meet her at Maria's flat. Once Caz turns up, Kate alerts Aidan while she stalls Caz by professing her love for her and agreeing to run away with her. Freddie is lonely living by himself and readily accepts Tyrone's invitation to move back into No.9. Caz realises that Kate is playing her when she leans in for a kiss and Kate pulls back. She makes for the door but Aidan and Eva arrive first and apprehend her. Erica starts wondering if something else is upsetting Mary and asks Norris if he's found her behaviour strange lately but he hasn't noticed anything. The police arrive and take Caz away. Kate tells them about the camera she installed in the flat. She feels a fool for thinking Maria was guilty and helps Eva prepare the flat for Maria's homecoming to make it up to her while Aidan collects Maria from prison. Yasmeen is touched when Zeedan and Rana arrive home having reclaimed her family heirlooms. The archaeologists finish at the allotment and are annoyed that Tim wasted their time. Sally is impressed when Tim brags that he's dug up the whole allotment already but Roy gives the game away by asking about the archaeologists. Kate explains to Aidan and Eva that she recognised the name of the website that sold the camera on the credit card statement as Caz had bought one from there before. Rana steals some medication from the medical centre. Maria returns to the Street relieved that she's no longer facing a murder charge but having confessed to the sham marriage she's worried that she won't be free for long. Eva unknowingly interrupts Maria and Aidan as they're about to kiss passionately. Cast Regular cast *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon Guest cast *Archaeologist - Chris Ashby *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception, pharmacy and Dr Gaddas's office *Caz Hammond's flat - Living room *Allotments Notes *Final appearance of Rhea Bailey as Caz Hammond. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kate attempts to trick a besotted Caz, who wants them to run away together; Mary worries about her health; Zeedan hopes that he has done enough to win Rana back round with his impromptu wedding ceremony; and Tim gets an archaeology team to dig his allotment. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,740,000 viewers (13th place). *No episode was transmitted at 8.30pm to allow for a one-and-a-half hour instalment of I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! Category:2016 episodes